


A Little Bit Closer

by twinOrigins



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Discussing Boundaries, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vulcan Kisses, ozh'esta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: His brain was a feedback loop of Jim's hair all tousled, the small laugh lines around his eyes, the way he completely surrendered himself into the kiss, leisurely responding in a way that was not unlike a slow dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Closer by Tegan and Sara. This was written for the prompt "kissing/discovering boundaries", and I'm not entirely satisfied with the end result, but I rarely am so I'll leave it up to all of you to be the judge :) 
> 
> This is my first time writing Spock/Kirk (despite them being my main ship) and sort of my first time attempting to write in the voice of their TOS characters, so this was new.

Just when Spock thought he'd finally figured out a large part of the way humans go about things, he found himself surprised yet again.

And wasn't that part of the charm, in the end? Things rarely surprised him, but Jim Kirk blatantly astonished him at times. Instead of putting him off the way it had with others in the past, the novelty in being off-balance at times had drawn him in, brought him that much closer.

See, Spock had--essentially--no romantic experience. When it came to humans in particular, because things were complicated enough when two humans sought romantic relations with each other, but a human and a Vulcan? Asking for trouble. Illogicality at its best. And even by Vulcan standards he didn't have much to go on. What he'd had with T'Pring was never born of any personal motivation, simply tradition and biological imperative.

Starting a relationship with Jim Kirk was unprecedented, but almost inevitable. What they had could not be ignored, it was something that had begun on its own from their first meeting and continued to grow all of its own accord. He was sure they'd have fallen apart already if not for Jim's unfailing patience in him, putting up with his... _ignorance_ of human customs.

For instance, kissing. Jim had taken great care to sit down and discuss their cultural differences upon the beginning of their relationship, and despite Spock's ingrained reluctance to speak of personal matters, he wanted to go in with full disclosure--so they spent hours that night just talking and covering the basic information of Vulcan and human culture and customs as they apply to romantic endeavors. Nothing as it applied to them personally--Spock refused for now on the grounds that he was already revealing _'quite enough, thank you captain'_. _'Jim!' 'Forgive me. Jim.'_

Part of the discussion had included information on the Ozh'esta, or "Vulcan kisses" as Jim had oh-so-eloquently dubbed them. Jim was highly professional and did nothing on duty of course--if he'd tried Spock would have politely but swiftly shut it down--but he was careful in private as well, the moments they had off-duty together spent in their quarters going over reports or playing a few rounds of chess, but rarely more. After observing and analyzing this for a few days, Spock decided to broach the subject one evening when they had no plans.

Jim was bustling around his room, tidying it up a bit while Spock merely reclined on the couch he had off to one corner. There was a significant difference in their quarters--especially with how they chose to decorate--but the differences weren't bothersome, and they tended to spend an equal amount of time between Spock's quarters and Jim's quarters. Tonight, Jim had requested they go to his, as he had some cleaning to get done.

"Capt--Jim. I don't wish to interrupt your work, but I believe we should discuss our relationship."

Jim stilled and looked at Spock with a hint of wariness, but smiled slightly nonetheless. He set everything in his hands down and then sat beside Spock, but with a noticeable amount of distance between them. "Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

"I get the impression that you are...holding back, in our interactions. This isn't healthy. My experience is limited, but I would most definitely tell you if there was something I was uncomfortable with in any way. I believe you would like me to "take the reins", to use one of your earth metaphors, but as I am fairly lost on how a relationship such as this would proceed, I would prefer for you to take the initiative."

Jim blinked slowly a few times. "Do you mean...physically?"

"Yes, Jim."

He blew out a breath, and then a lazy smile spread across his face. "Well, I must say this is a surprise. I wasn't sure you were very interested in a relationship like that. I would be content with just this, what we have now."

"As unwilling as I am to point this out, you must remember that I am indeed half human, and Vulcans themselves are not an entirely intellectual species. Nor are we above longing for physicality at times."

"I see." He appeared to mull over something for a second. "Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"If that's the case, may I kiss you? In both ways, human and Vulcan? I'm afraid I'll need some guidance with the Ozh'esta, though."

Spock inclined his head. "You may."

At his words, Jim began to move in towards him, taking great care to indicate his intended movements before he made them. He placed a hand on Spock's jaw, caressing the soft skin there for a long moment before he leaned in fully and locked their lips together. It took him a bit to understand, but soon Spock was kissing back in earnest, and Jim's entire demeanor seemed to shift. He became more pliable, pressing himself along Spock's entire body. Suddenly, and in quite contrast to how he'd initiated the kiss, he pulled back.

"Ah, I apologize, Spock. I didn't mean for that to get as intense as it did. Are you still...amenable to kissing?"

In reply, Spock placed his hands on Jim's hips and dove back in.

His mind was less cluttered now that he'd tossed aside his ongoing analysis of their relationship, but he still found it difficult to think of anything other Jim. His brain was a feedback loop of Jim's hair all tousled, the small laugh lines around his eyes, the way he completely surrendered himself into the kiss, leisurely responding in a way that was not unlike a slow dance. He moved his hand up Jim's side before taking his hand and caressing his first two fingers in a gentle but sure way.

For Vulcans this was very intimate, as it gave you access to the other's most prevalent surface thoughts and incited a _feeling_  of astounding warmth. What served as a revelation, however, was that _Jim_  seemed to be experiencing the same phenomenon. At the contact, he made a soft noise and shuffled closer--something Spock hadn't known was possible given their proximity beforehand. The development about the Ozh'esta required examination, but for now he believed he was much better suited to explore his relationship with Jim more thoroughly now that they'd _discussed_  boundaries in a clearer way and Jim was no longer holding back.

Jim pulled back for breath and gave a contented sigh, before chuckling a bit. "I'm sure the cleaning can wait." 


End file.
